Detrás de escena
by VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki
Summary: Un fic sobre los 19 años de vida de Teddy Lupin que nadie nos contó. Cómo llegó a Hogwarts, cómo conoció a sus amigos, sus vacaciones, sus peleas, sus momentos con Victoire o sus primos. Esas cosas que nadie sabe, un fic detrás de escena.
1. 1 Prólogo

**Todo el potterverso y los personajes pertenecen a Joanne Rowling *hace una reverencia** ** _a lo Dobby_** *****

 **Éste capítulo se lo dedico al tío Fran, "el-que-pudo-haber-sido-mi-padre".**

* * *

 _–¡Es un niño! ¡Le pusimos Ted, como el padre de Dora!_

Había exclamado Remus Lupin, en El Refugio, en las afueras de Tinworth. Ese había sido el momento más feliz de toda su vida. Se encontraba pálido y tembloroso, pero aún así, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era incomparable.

Todos los momentos tristes, como cuando había descubierto que Peter los había traicionado, o al enterarse que sus amigos habían muerto; incluso el hecho de que estuviesen en plena guerra era algo irrelevante al lado de la noticia del nacimiento de su hijo. Estaba tan feliz que sentía cómo el corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho. No podía esperar a estar junto a su esposa y a su hijo. Esos pocos minutos de viaje que había hecho le parecían una eternidad lejos de ellos.

Las exclamaciones de los demás le parecían voces lejanas. Él sólo pensaba en el pequeño bulto de pelo rubio que yacía dormido junto a Nymphadora.

Luego de unas copas de vino, y de que Harry hubiese aceptado ser el padrino de su hijo, Lupin salió de El Refugio y se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

–Mira Dora, tiene el pelo oscuro –suspiró Lupin. Notó cómo su esposa se acercaba y observaba al pequeño Ted Remus Lupin. Rodeó con un brazo a Nymphadora y acarició la frente de su hijo.

Podía decirse que Remus Lupin, a pesar de estar en Guerra, parecía unos diez años más joven. Sin embargo, cada vez que estaba junto a su pequeña familia, se sentía como un joven adulto lleno de energías.

Teddy abrió los ojos, y estos cambiaron de azules a verdes en unos segundos. Al ver que sus padres se reían, él dejó escapar una sonrisa. Nymphadora alzó a su hijo, y cambió su nariz normal por una de pato. Teddy lanzó una carcajada y su pelo cambió inmediatamente a pelirrojo. Acercó su manito a la nariz de su madre, pero mientras lo hacía dejó salir un estornudo y su nariz se metamorfoseó, a una igual a la de Dora.

Remus Lupin abrazó a su hijo y cerró los ojos, guardando ese pequeño feliz momento en su memoria, así se quedaría en su mente para siempre.

* * *

–Dora –murmuró Remus con seriedad–. Por favor, prométeme que no te irás, que te quedarás aquí y que cuidarás de Teddy –Sonaba como una súplica, pero más bien era una orden–, necesito saber que estarán bien. ¡Dora, prométemelo!

Nymphadora asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios– te lo prometo Remus.

Lupin se dirigió a la cuna azul donde dormía su hijo. Sintió cómo las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, al ver el bebé, su Teddy, al que quizás no volvería a ver más. Con un nudo en la garganta le dio un beso en la frente y abrazó (quizás por última vez) a Dora.

Con un triste "adiós", se despidió de su familia, confiando en que Thonks se quedaría allí para cuidar de su hijo.

–No puedo dejarlo ir –murmuró–. Teddy, te quiero mucho, no sé si sobreviviré, pero de cualquier forma debes saber que voy a estar cerca de ti, para cuidarte. No me importa lo que diga tu padre, aunque vaya a pelear siembre te voy a querer, hijo.

Le dio un último abrazo, y salió por la puerta, dejando a Teddy junto a Andrómeda corriendo hacia el peligro, pero yendo hacia donde se encontraba su esposo, luchando para darle un futuro mejor a su hijo.

* * *

–Tío Harry –llamó el niño. Cuando vio que el hombre se acercaba a su cama y se sentaba el ella, se recostó contra las almohadas– ¿qué sucedió con mis padres?

Harry suspiró, recordando momentos de la Segunda Guerra, la última vez que había visto a Thonks y a Lupin. Miró con el ceño fruncido al niño de seis años.

–Ya te lo he contado, Teddy.

–Pero sabes que me gusta escucharlo.

–No es precisamente una bonita historia para antes de ir a dormir –dijo Harry, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse para irse de la habitación, pero luego pensó en sí mismo: a él, cuando era un niño como Teddy, le hubiese gustado saber todo sobre sus difuntos padres. Miró a su ahijado, que observaba el cielo estrellado por la ventana, y decidió darle lo que él no había tenido en su infancia–. Cuando llegó a El Refugio, nunca podrías imaginar su rostro al decirnos que habías nacido –contó, ocultando que cuando Lupin se había enterado que Thonks estaba embarazada se había deprimido al pensar que podría transmitirle su licantropía.

Teddy sonrió. Harry Potter era como un padre para él, sin embargo sabía que sus verdaderos padres habían muerto cuando él era un bebé. A pesar de saber que nunca podría hablar con ellos, le gustaba que su padrino (a quien a veces llamaba "tío", y cuando era más pequeño "papá") le contase momentos de cuando habían vivido, o le hablase sobre cómo los había conocido, y sobre todo cuando les habían dicho a los Weasley que había nacido.

Unos minutos más tarde el pequeño Teddy se durmió, imaginándose a sus padres, con un bebé metamorfomago en sus brazos, riendo y jugando con él.

Sabía que sus sueños eran producto de su imaginación, no recuerdos, pero aún así hacían que se sintiese feliz.

* * *

 **Hola gente :) Me gusta mucho la tercera generación, ya que está conformada por personajes de los que se sabe muy pocas cosas, entonces puedo jugar libremente con ellos, adaptándolos a mi forma de verlos. De toda la tercera generación (con mis poquísimos OC y todo), mi personaje favorito es Teddy Lupin. No sé por qué, pero me encanta :3**

 **Un día de lluvia prendí mi computadora y empecé a escribir lo primero que se me venía a la mente, con unos retoques, frases y cambios, quedó esto.**

 **Espero seguirlo y transformarlo en un Long Story. Sé que no soy muy responsable, y espero que no quede meses y meses abandonado (como Las Merodeadoras, que quizás pienso seguir en unos días), pero voy a intentarlo :)**

 **Tengo planeado subir un capítulo cada lunes, ya tengo los primeros capítulos listos así que creo que no va a haber mucho problema por ahora :)**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	2. 2 A la madriguera

**Como ya sabemos, el potterverso pertenece a Rowling.**

 **Éste capítulo se lo dedico a todos los Frikis (no importa que algunos ya no estén en la familia…), ya que la situación me hace acordar a cuando entré allí :)**

 **Y también va para Cristinaarencibia1990, que ya añadió la historia a favoritos :3 ¡gracias!**

 **2007**

– ¡Teddy! –gritó Ginny, desde el sofá frente a la chimenea– ¿Estás listo? Recuerda que en unos minutos salimos hacia la Madriguera.

El niño de nueve años bajó corriendo la escalera. Le encantaba ir a la casa de Molly y Arthur (a quienes llamaba abuelos), La Madriguera, ya que ahí siempre iban sus tíos, y eso significaba toda una tarde jugando con Victoire.

– ¡Ya estoy listo! ¡Ya estoy listo! –exclamó, con una sonrisa, acercándose a la chimenea– ¿Vamos ya?

Harry se rio– Muy bien, _desesperator_ *. Primero: sí, vamos a irnos ahora. Y segundo, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Estás desesperado por ver a alguien en especial?

Teddy se ruborizó, sabiendo a lo que se refería su padrino: a Victoire. Sí, Teddy quería ver a Vic, pero no en ese sentido. Le gustaba jugar con ella y le parecía divertida, cada vez que se veían en la Madriguera jugaban a algo diferente, y cada trozo de pasto era un nuevo mundo que obviamente tenían que descubrir, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara. No de la forma en que Harry lo decía.

–No, tío –respondió Teddy.

Harry levantó una ceja, divertido. Tomó el frasquito que contenía los Polvos Flu, mientras Ginny, Albus y Ted entraban en la chimenea. Luego de que Ginny gritase "¡A la Madriguera!", el niño vió a su alrededor unas llamas verdes. Sabía que no debía tener miedo a las llamas, ya que eran inofensivas, pero aún así, no podía evitar tenerle algo de terror al fuego. Cerró los ojos, y en seguida se encontró en la sala de su lugar favorito.

– ¿Mamá? –llamó Ginny, acercándose a la cocina.

Victoire entró por la puerta de la cocina y sonrió al ver quiénes habían llegado. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos y le dio un abrazo a cada uno.

– ¡Por fin llegan! Tío Ron se está quejando, y no quiere esperarlos para comer. Dice que tiene mucha hambre.

–Qué raro –murmuró Ginny.

Vic rió– Sí. Tía Angie y tío Fred** no pudieron venir, están en el hospital, pero Gideon está afuera. Vamos que todos los están esperando –dijo, tomando a Teddy y a Ginny de las manos, y tirando de ellos para salir al patio, donde todos los Weasley se encontraban sentados alrededor de dos mesas con varios platos de comida.

– ¡Llegó Teddy! –gritaron Fabián y Gideon al unísono, soltaron a un gnomo que sostenían por los pies y corrieron hacia él.

Ron se enderezó y estiró la mano para coger un pan de la mesa– ¡Ginny y Harry llegaron! Ahora sí podemos empezar a comer.

Hermione le dio un coscorrón a su marido. Podía entender que, cuando estaban en Hogwarts, no parase de comer ni un segundo, ya que era un adolescente; sin embargo, desde que se había casado con él debía preparar el doble de lo que una pareja normal comería, porque Ron seguía comiendo tanto como antes.

Harry, que estaba detrás de Ginny, con su hijo James de la mano, rió y se sentó en la mesa al lado de Ron y Hermione; su esposa se sentó a su derecha, con Albus en brazos.

– ¿Ahora sí podemos comer? –preguntó Ron a su cuñado. Cuando éste asintió, se acercó un plato de carne y comenzó.

–Es injusto –exclamó Victoire, sentada al lado de Teddy–, a ti te faltan sólo dos años para ir a Hogwarts, a mí cuatro.

Teddy sonrió– Según tío Fred, el tiempo pasa más rápido cuando uno se divierte, lo que quiere decir que para que esos cuatro años pasen rápido tenemos que divertirnos.

– ¿Y qué hacemos para divertirnos hoy? –preguntó Victoire.

–Vamos a jugar al Señor Árbol –propuso el niño, levantándose de la silla. Rápidamente, él y Victoire se encontraban haciendo una carrera hasta su árbol favorito de todos los de la Madriguera: el Señor Árbol. Cuando tenían unos cinco y seis años, habían hecho un "picnic" bajo el árbol más grande que habían encontrado (es decir, el primero que vieron). Mientras jugaban a que estaban en un mundo con animales parlantes, Victoire se había chocado contra el árbol, y para disculparse lo había llamado de esa forma, quedando así el nombre de Señor Árbol.

– ¿Qué somos hoy? –preguntó la niña.

–Tú eres una princesa a la que secuestraron –respondió Teddy, recordando uno de los libros que le había leído Ginny hacía unos meses–, y yo soy un caballero que debe rescatare.

– ¿Rescatarme de quién?

–No sé… de un ogro, de un dragón o de lo que quieras.

Victoire pensó durante unos segundos– ¡Debías salvarme del Señor Árbol! –exclamó.

– ¿Salvarte? ¿Pero el Señor Árbol no es bueno?

La niña asintió– Sí. Pero podemos hacer que el Señor Árbol se volvió malo, entonces me secuestró a mí, que era una princesa, y tú debías salvarme, porque eras un caballero. Los caballeros salvan a las princesas.

– ¿Y por qué se volvió malo? –preguntó Teddy.

–No lo sé, por cualquier cosa. Es decir, no importa, lo que importa es que debías salvarme.

– ¡Sí que importa! ¡Los buenos no se vuelven malos porque sí!

Victoire frunció el ceño– Eso no es lo importante en el juego. El Señor Árbol se volvió malo y listo. ¿Quieres que además juguemos a por qué se volvió malo?

–No, sólo quiero saber por qué.

– ¿Y para qué quieres saber por qué, si eso no importa?

Teddy suspiró– Si voy a salvarte del Señor Árbol que antes era bueno y ahora es malo, ¡tengo que saber por qué te secuestró, y por qué se volvió malo!

– ¡Te digo que no importa!

– ¡Sí importa!

– ¡No!

– ¡Sí!

Victoire se cruzó de brazos, molesta– ¡No se puede jugar contigo!

–Sí que se puede –respondió Teddy, pateando el suelo–, yo sólo quería saber por qué se volvió malo ¡Es muy importante!

– ¡es sólo un juego!

– ¡Pero yo quiero saber por qué!

–Es imposible que te enojes sólo por un juego –se quejó la niña.

–No me enojé, fuiste tú quien se enojó. Si no sabías por qué el Señor Árbol se volvió malo, podías preguntármelo a mí.

– ¿En serio sabes por qué el Señor Árbol se volvió malo?

Teddy asintió– Sí. Por la noche, cuando él dormía, vino uno de los mortígafos sin hacer ruido. Cuando llegó le hizo un Imperius y le dijo que se vuelva malo.

– ¿Y nadie lo vio? –preguntó Victoire.

–No. Vino muy sigilosamente –se escondió detrás del árbol e hizo como si levantara una varita–, y casi sin hacer ruido el mortígafo dijo ¡Imperius!, y es por eso que el Señor Árbol se volvió malo y te secuestró.

–Ah, claro. ¡Y es por eso que debías salvarme!

Teddy asintió– Yo estaba sobre un caballo, entonces te escuché gritar, y dije ¡seguro es la princesa Victoire! Tengo que salvarla…

 **Hola otra vez :)**

 ***** ** _desesperator_** **: no sé por qué escribí eso. Así me decía Madre Muggle cuando me ponía muy inquieta, entonces decidí que Harry llamaría así a Teddy.**

 ****SPOLIERS. Sí, decidí dejar vivo a Fred. Es una de las muertes que más lamento (ésa, la de Dobby y la de Colin), por lo que dije: es mi fic, y en mi fic Freddy está vivo. Cambié un poquito las cosas y ahora es así: Fred se casó con Angelina y tuvo a Gideon y Roxanne (por eso están en el hospital) y George se casó conmigo y tuvimos a Fabián. No, mentira. George conoció a una chica Squib en el Callejón Diagon, después de toda la historia de amor se casaron, y todo eso. Tuvieron a Fabián, y quizás a alguien más.**

 **Éste capítulo me gustó mucho escribirlo. Con mi primo pasaban estas cosas cuando éramos pequeños, eso de pelearse y amigarse en menos de un minuto. Me pareció bonito escribirlo.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	3. 3 Cartas, Hogwarts y casi-besos

**Todo pertenece a Rowling, etc, etc.**

 **Este fic va con especial cariño para Serena Candy Andrew Graham, que puso mi historia en favoritos, y (otra vez) para Cristinaarencibia1990, que la sigue :) ¡gracias!**

 **Más abajo diré una cosita importante.**

* * *

 **Julio de 2009**

–Ti… tío Harry –tartamudeó.

Teddy no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Por fin había llegado su tan ansiada carta de Hogwarts. Tantos años de esperarla y ahora se encontraba frente a la ventana, con la carta entre sus manos, y una expresión que mostraba tanto sorpresa como felicidad.

El mencionado sonrió, mientras observaba la carta por encima del hombro del niño.

–Es… es mi… mi carta de… de Hogwarts.

Ginny, que llevaba a la pequeña Lily en sus brazos, sonrió. Notaba que Teddy estaba muy emocionado. Le temblaban las manos mientras abría la carta y la leía para sí mismo. A medida que leía su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo? –Preguntó James, que tenía sólo cuatro años, asomándose por debajo de la mesa. Sabía que cuando él estaba haciendo alguna "travesura" y todos se callaban, quería decir que lo habían descubierto.

Ginny rio por lo bajo mientras acomodaba a Lily en su sillita– Para nada. Es algo muy bueno. Teddy recibió su carta de Hogwarts.

– ¡¿Vamos a ir a Vogwars?! –exclamó James, emocionado.

–Por el momento sólo Teddy va a ir a "Vogwars". Tú todavía debes esperar un tiempo –respondió Harry.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo?

–Unos… siete años.

James se entristeció, y Ginny pareció notarlo– Pero debemos estar muy felices por Teddy, ir a Hogwarts es la mejor parte en la vida de un mago.

El pequeño Albus de tres años sonrió. Lily, que veía que todos estaban muy felices, aunque desconocía la razón, rio y volcó su tacita de plástico sobre la alfombra, balbuceando unas pocas palabras en idioma bebé.

Teddy por fin se recuperó de su shock– ¡Voy… voy a ir a Hogwarts! –exclamó, sonriendo. Ginny le dio un fuerte abrazo, y Harry hizo aparecer luces de colores, que se transformaban en animales y hacían reír a la pequeña Lily.

...

Ginny no esperó un segundo para dirigirse hacia su escritorio a escribir algunas líneas con su pluma en unos cuantos pergaminos.

Guardó las cartas en sus sobres y se las dio a su lechuza para que las repartiera a sus padres y a sus hermanos. Las respuestas llegaron rápidamente, todas con felicitaciones para Teddy, una invitación para cenar en la Madriguera de parte de Molly y Arthur, y una caja entera de varitas falsas de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, cortesía de Fred y George.

La pelirroja entregó todas las cosas a Teddy, que todavía estaba sonriendo, y que abrió los ojos como platos al ver la cantidad de cartas (y de varitas) que Ginny le entregaba.

El resto del día transcurrió bastante normal (pero más bonito que de costumbre) para Teddy, hasta que llegaron las siete, la hora a la que fueron a la Madriguera para celebrar la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts para el primer pequeño Weasley (aunque no lo fuese del todo, era como uno más de la familia para todos ellos).

...

Teddy se avergonzó por ser el centro de atención, ya que eso no le atraía mucho, pero no podía evitar que cada dos por tres alguno de sus tíos lo felicitara y le palmeara la espalda, le contase la cantidad de cosas que podía encontrar en el pasillo y le hablase sobre los fantasmas, los cuadros y los pasadizos.

– ¿Dónde está Victoire? –preguntó Teddy, ya que no la había visto desde su llegada, y quería contarle la noticia.

–Afuera –respondió Bill, señalando al Señor Árbol.

Teddy abrió la puerta de entrada de la Madriguera y se dirigió hacia la niña corriendo. La llamópor su nombre mientras se acercaba, y Victoire se giró en el momento menos apropiado.

Su rostro y el de ella estaban a muy pocos centímetros. Ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron (en realidad, a la niña se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas, y Teddy tenía el pelo rojo, igual que su rostro, los que intentó disimular lo más rápido posible). Victoire miró el suelo, como si una fascinante criatura mágica estuviese pasando por allí. Teddy, que era unos centímetros más alto que ella, podía observar sus mejillas rosadas.

–Ehh… yo… –balbuceó el niño.

Victoire se alejó un poco más y lo miró a los ojos– ¿qué sucede?

–Es… –Teddy recordó lo que había recibido por la mañana y sonrió, olvidando por completo lo que había estado a punto de suceder– ¡ah, sí! ¡Recibí mi carta!

– ¿Qué carta?

– ¡La de Hogwarts!

El rostro de Victoire se iluminó de la emoción– ¿es en serio? ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo verla? ¡No, mejor no la leo! ¿Cuándo la recibiste? –preguntó.

Teddy le contó todo lo que había sucedido, desde que se había levantado hasta unas horas antes, cuando había estado jugando con James y las varitas falsas. Le reveló que no podía esperar para comprar sus cosas, como la varita o la capa. Le contó que tenía muchísimas ganas de que fuera primero de Septiembre para ir a Hogwarts y ser seleccionado.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre a qué casa irían en Hogwarts, sobre las varitas y sobre los fantasmas y los profesores del colegio. Y a los pocos minutos, habían juntado unas ramas caídas del Señor Árbol, que usaban en lugar de unas varitas, y corrían entre los árboles, haciendo un "duelo" con unos pocos hechizos mal pronunciados y otros tantos inventados. No pararon, hasta que por desgracia tía Sophia* los llamó para cenar.

...

 **Septiembre de 2009**

Harry tomó el carrito de Teddy para que éste no tuviera que esforzarse. El niño parecía a punto de desmayarse, se notaba por su cara pálida y por cómo le temblaban las manos a cada paso que daba. Ginny, compadeciéndose de él, lo rodeó con un brazo (que era algo difícil sosteniendo un cochecito de bebé con la otra mano) y le dijo palabras alentadoras.

Teddy palideció aún más cuando cruzaron la pared hacia el andén 9 y ¾. Él nunca había tenido muchos amigos en la escuela _muggle_ , y ahora que veía a toda esa cantidad de magos, sobre todo de su edad, una parte pesimista en él pensaba que ahora tendría menos amigos aún.

Casi todos los hermanos de Ginny se encontraban allí, lo que quizás tranquilizó un poco a Teddy. Otra vez, no veía a Victoire por ninguna parte.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Bill.

Teddy observó el suelo –raro.

– ¿De qué manera? –quiso saber Ron.

– Como si la mitad de mí quisiera entrar corriendo al tren y la otra mitad quisiera huir a toda prisa. –murmuró.

Todos los presentes sonrieron al chico. Éste volvió a mirar a su alrededor, buscando a Victoire, pero aun así no la encontró.

Bill pareció darse cuenta de lo que buscaba Teddy, por lo que también buscó a la niña con la mirada. –Vic fue a dar una vuelta, está allí –señaló un punto detrás de Teddy. Éste se dio vuelta, justo en el preciso momento en el que la niña llegaba corriendo; el resultado fue que sus rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Ambos, esta vez, trataron de alejarse más rápidamente, ya que presentían que a tío Bill no le agradaría ver eso, sin embargo, ninguno pareció darse cuenta. Este otro casi-beso, quedó sólo en el recuerdo de los niños.

–Ehh… yo… –tartamudeó el niño. El sonido del tren lo interrumpió. Harry se apresuró a subir el carrito, y Teddy saludó apresuradamente a todos sus tíos y los pocos primos presentes. Cuando se dio vuelta para saludar a Victoire, se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Al escuchar otra vez el sonido de la bocina, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia el tren.

Hogwarts lo esperaba.

* * *

 **He aquí el tercer capítulo.**

 ***Sophia Grey de Weasley, la mujer de George, squib y un año menor que él. Madre de Fabián y Liv Weasley. ¡Mejor que cuides a mi Georggie!**

 **Ahora sí, lo que iba a decirles: la infancia de Teddy la hice en sólo tres capítulos porque me parece que lo más importante de un mago (como dijo Ginny) es Hogwarts. Además, no tenía muchas cosas para escribirla detalladamente, sólo son tres capítulos (como verán): cuando nació y unos minutos de cinco años, a los nueve años y ahora a punto de entrar a Hogwarts. Si en algún momento menciono o escribo algo sobre su infancia, serán recuerdos o** ** _flashbacks_** **.**

 **Ahora sí me animo a pedirles un review :) realmente me gustaría saber qué les parece, por qué les gusta o me digan alguna crítica constructiva, todo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	4. 4 ¡por fín en Hogwarts!

**Que el Potterverso es de Rowling ya se sabe, de ahora en más (como sabemos que no intento hacer nada malo) lo escribiré sólo de vez en cuando.**

 **A partir de aquí, comienza lo que más me gusta :)**

 **También hago una "mención especial" a Zelany, Damierix y Ireth Ringeril, tres seguidores más.**

* * *

– ¡Bienvenidos! –exclamó una mujer, que se encontraba sentada en la silla del director en la mesa de los profesores– Bienvenidos, queridos alumnos. Que comience la selección de este año.

Teddy inspiró lentamente y se concentró para que su pelo no cambiase de color. El primero, un niño rubio, con pecas y aspecto de duendecillo se sentó en el taburete, y el profesor Slughorn, un viejo con aspecto de morsa, le colocó un sombrero sobre las orejas.

– ¡Hufflepuff! –exclamó el Sombrero, haciendo sobresaltar a Teddy.

"Tranquilo Teddy, tranquilo" se dijo a sí mismo "Sólo serán unos segundos. El sombrero es lo bastante grande como para cubrirte los ojos, de modo que no vas a ver a los demás alumnos observándote… y a los profesores… ¿cuántos alumnos son? Muchísimos, parece haber unos doscientos alumnos por mesa. O quizás trescientos… ay no, muchísimos más de quinientas personas estarán mirándome…"

– ¿Estás bien? –susurró una niña a su lado.

Teddy negó con la cabeza– No. Digo, sí. O quizás no… no lo sé.

La niña sonrió– Sólo serán unos segundos. Lo más que dura una selección son cinco minutos, y eso ocurre muy pocas veces. Fíjate, ya va por las H.

Teddy escuchó un apellido, que, como la niña decía, comenzaba con la H. Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor, pero sabía que no se recuperaría del todo– No me gusta ser el centro de atención.

–A mí tampoco –concordó ella–, pero unos segundos no nos matarán.

El niño volvió a inspirar y se concentró más en la selección. Oyó cómo el sombrero mandaba a una niña de pelo oscuro a Slytherin. El profesor inmediatamente llamó a una chica llamada "Jackson, Lisa", que fue enviada a Gryffindor. Un niño de apellido Johnson entró en la casa Ravenclaw, e inmediatamente comenzaron con las L.

Teddy empalideció. ¿Y si le tocaba ser seleccionado justo después de aquel chico? Escuchó como la niña con la que había hablado le decía que no se preocupase.

–Lupin, Ted –llamó el viejo con aspecto de morsa.

El niño dio un paso adelante y sintió cómo le temblaban las piernas. Todo el Gran Salón estaba en silencio. No oía nada. Nada más que algún suave murmullo que provenía de su derecha. Pisando con cuidado en cada escalón pudo llegar hasta el taburete de tres patas. Lentamente se sentó en él, y sintió cómo el viejo profesor le colocaba el Sombrero. Éste le llegó hasta los ojos, de tan grande que le quedaba. Podía sentir las más de quinientas miradas posadas en él. Diciéndolo así, parecía muchísimo.

"Muy bien, Ted Remus Lupin" dijo una voz grave en su cabeza, que Teddy identificó como la del sombrero "Hijo de Remus y Nymphadora, ¿no es verdad?"

–Sí –murmuró el niño.

"Eres muy paciente, como tu padre, tienes su determinación y fuerza. Sin embargo, tienes muchísima bondad, aunque algo de torpeza, al igual de tu madre. Puedo ver que heredaste su metamorfomagia."

Teddy asintió.

"¿dónde más debería ponerte?" murmuró el sombrero, en su cabeza "Serías un buen Gryffindor, y en Ravenclaw no te iría muy mal, sin embargo, sé adónde debes ir"

–Muy bien, y respeto su desición, ¿pero no le importaría decirla ya?

"Con que apurado, ¿eh? No te gusta ser el centro de atención, así que creo que podemos dejar aparte a Gryffindor. Tranquilo muchacho, ya he decidido tu lugar aquí en Hogwarts. Tu mente es un tesoro y debe estar en el lugar correcto."

Por un momento, Teddy pensó que el Sombrero lo mandaría a Ravenclaw.

"Pero tu corazón es más fuerte, por lo que…"

Teddy se desconcertó. Lo que el Sombrero decía lo mareaba más que las dificilísimas adivinanzas de tía Hermione.

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!" gritó el sombrero.

Inmediatamente después, sintió cómo lo quitaban de su cabeza. Ahora podía ver a todo el salón, en especial la mesa de más a la izquierda, donde se encontraban alumnos con insignias amarillas y negras con un tejón, aplaudiendo.

Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, sintió cómo se liberaba de todas las preocupaciones. Sus nuevos compañeros de Hufflepuff lo saludaron amistosamente y con sonrisas en su rostro. El niño rubio y con cara de duende inmediatamente se acercó a él y le preguntó sobre su familia y sus actividades durante su tiempo libre.

Teddy, respondiendo las preguntas del chico (que, por cierto, se llamaba Rufus*) con algunos tartamudeos, trató de prestar atención a los que quedaban por seleccionar. La niña que lo había animado, Sleepman, Tamara**, había quedado en Ravenclaw. Por un momento se decepcionó porque no habían quedado en la misma casa, pero luego recordó que podría verla durante los recreos y quizás durante las clases.

Cuando la lista se terminó, el viejo con aspecto de morsa desapareció por una puerta llevando consigo el taburete y el sombrero. La directora, de quien a Teddy ya le habían hablado, se paró y volvió a hablar:

– Bienvenidos nuestros nuevos alumnos de primer año, y a aquellos que están en Hogwarts desde hace tiempo. Para los que no me conocen, soy la directora McGonnagal. Esperamos que el año lectivo sea de su agrado, y que recuerden que bajo ninguna circunstancia se puede ir al Bosque Prohibido o vagar por los pasillos después del toque de queda, de lo contrario, los profesores, Premios Anuales y Prefectos les descontarán puntos. A excepción de los de primer año, todos ustedes pueden participar en algunas actividades que puedan gustarles, como, por ejemplo, el Quidditch.

"Luego de la cena, cada casa se dirigirá a sus salas comunes, y volvemos a recordarles que no pueden "pasear" luego del toque de queda –lanzó una mirada a las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin–. Mañana, segundo de septiembre, retomarán sus actividades escolares y comenzarán un nuevo año de estudios.

"Ahora sí, la cena puede comenzar.

Los platos, antes vacíos, se llenaron de comida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Teddy giró la cabeza y pudo ver a su amigo Rufus, que ya se había servido un gran plato de comida. Rió al imaginarse a su tío Ron allí. Seguramente la habría pasado de maravillas.

Luego de la cena, como la directora había dicho, los Hufflepuff se dirigieron a su sala común, que se encontraba en el pasillo que va hacia las cocinas. Un prefecto les enseñó cómo hacer para pasar, y a los pocos segundos se encontraban en una sala común muy cálida y acogedora.

Teddy se dirigió a su habitación y rápidamente fue a dormir, pensando en lo bien que lo pasaba en Hogwarts, a pesar de haber estado sólo unas pocas horas. Decidió que al día siguiente le escribiría una carta a su padrino Harry y a Victoire, contándoles todo lo que había sucedido.

Y así se quedó dormido, imaginando la expresión de sorpresa de su familia.

* * *

 **Hola por millonésima vez.**

 ***Rufus Aufgabe: nuevo OC, que yo no sabía que existía. A medida que transcurra el fic le daré forma y personalidad. Ya tengo pensado algo de él, pero no lo suficiente. En los siguientes capítulos se lo conocerá mejor.**

 ****Tamara Sleepman: una OC que usé en el fic "Cuidado, un metamorfomago enamorado", en ése no tiene mucha personalidad, pero la basé en mi hermana mayor, y si saben algo de inglés, podrán ver cómo es mi hermana… La personaje creo que no será muy dormilona, pero a medida que el tiempo pase, veremos cómo es.**

 **Primero que nada: gracias tío Fran por tu review, me encantó, y tendré tus opiniones en cuenta por si algún día me enojo con Vic :) Me alegro que te haya gustado y a medida que escriba trataré de mejorar.**

 **Segundo: perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir, pero es que estaba esperando hasta el lunes para el nuevo capítulo (como había prometido) y el lunes no pude subirlo. Espero que me perdonen.**

 **Éste capítulo, antes de escribirlo, me lo imaginaba de forma bastante diferente. Comenzaba durante el viaje hacia Hogwarts y terminaba en el momento en que el Sombrero gritaba "¡Hufflepuff!", pero luego me salió así y me gustó :3**

 **No hay mucho más para decir en éste capítulo, así que,**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	5. 5 ¿Amigos?

– ¡Ted! –gritó una voz, haciendo que el niño se sobresaltase.

– ¿Qué pasa, Rufus? –preguntó Teddy, aún algo dormido.

Rufus se cruzó de brazos– Tengo mucha hambre, como somos amigos no voy a dejarte solo en la sala común, y como quiero que lleguemos temprano a desayunar, tienes que levantarte ahora mismo.

Teddy se levantó rápidamente, y se vistió en unos pocos minutos. Sonriendo, pensó en lo que Rufus había dicho "como somos amigos…". Las preocupaciones que había sentido el día anterior, antes de subir al tren, desaparecieron enseguida. Mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Salón, se preguntó si, viendo la suerte que tenía, tendría más amigos. Mientras se dirigían a la mesa de Hufflepuff, Teddy divisó a Tamara, la niña de pelo oscuro que el día anterior lo había calmado antes de ser seleccionado. La saludó con la mano, y ella le sonrió, para luego seguir conversando con otra Ravenclaw con anteojos.

– ¿Cuáles eran tus hermanos? –preguntó Teddy a Rufus.

Él señaló a una chica rubia de Gryffindor– Ella es Amalia, es Premio Anual. Y mi otro hermano está en Slytherin, Thomas, que es cazador del equipo de Quidditch.

–Su apellido es extraño, ¿de qué país es? –preguntó Teddy.

Rufus volvió a servirse un tazón de cereales y untó otra tostada más con dulce– Somos de Alemania. Mis padres nacieron allí, se mudaron a Londres cuando Thomas tenía un año, antes de eso fueron a una escuela de magia en Alemania, pero según ellos se parecía una escuela militar más que una de magia.

–Genial –murmuró Teddy, terminando de comer su segunda tostada, mientras Rufus se servía la décima.

Una mujer baja y regordeta caminó a lo largo de la mesa, entregando unos pergaminos enrollados. Teddy abrió el suyo y observó clase por clase. Primero tenían Herbología, con la jefa de su casa. Como su padrino Harry le había contado, la jefa de su casa era la profesora Pomona Sprout*.

– ¡ya quiero tener pociones! –exclamó Rufus– Parece ser una asignatura genial, ¡imagínate si alguien hace explotar un caldero!

Teddy miró a su amigo, que tenía una expresión de científico loco en el rostro y estaba hablando sobre la vez que su hermano había hecho explotar una poción.

Recorrió el Gran Salón con la mirada. En la mesa más alejada a la suya se encontraba la de Ravenclaw. Muchos de ellos leían libros mientras comían distraídamente. Era, quizás, la mesa más silenciosa. Luego estaba la mesa de Gryffindor. Esa era la mesa más ruidosa. Todos reían, charlaban en voz muy alta y la mayoría hacía bromas a los demás o le gritaban algunas cosas muy poco decentes a los Slytherin. La mesa más cercana a la de Teddy era la de las serpientes. Muchos respondían a los gritos de los Gryffindor. La gran mayoría, con expresiones de superioridad, hablaba en voz baja y señalaba a algunos estudiantes de las otras mesas.

Finalmente, estaba la mesa de Hufflepuff. Muchos sonreían y charlaban entre sí. Conversaban sobre las clases que iban a tener ese día, sobre el Quidditch o lo que tenían planeado hacer durante los recreos.

Teddy se sintió tranquilo en su mesa. Según el Sombrero Seleccionador, esa era la casa más bondadosa y trabajadora. Se dio cuenta de que era así: los que charlaban trataban de incluir a los demás en su conversación, unos hacían chistes para los Hufflepuff más cercanos. Pudo ver que no había ni un solo tejón que tuviese expresión triste.

–Tierra llamando a Ted… –dijo Rufus.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él.

Rufus suspiró– Te estaba diciendo que ya casi son las nueve. Herbología comienza a las nueve en punto. Estás muy distraído.

–Perdón.

Rufus sonrió– ¿no estarías pensando en alguna chica? –dijo, codeando a Teddy.

Ted se sonrojó– No es eso.

– ¿Y entonces por qué te ruborizaste?

–No quiero seguir hablando de eso.

–Ted está enamorado… Ted está enamorado… –canturreó Rufus, sonriendo, mientras caminaban hacia los invernaderos– ¿cómo se llama la chica especial?

– ¡Que no estoy enamorado! –exclamó Teddy, haciendo que su pelo cambiase a rojo. Durante la comida y por la noche había podido mantener el color de su pelo en negro azabache, como el de su padrino, pero por un momento lo olvidó. Inmediatamente Teddy volvió a cambiar su pelo, pero Rufus ya lo había visto.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –exclamó su amigo.

– ¿Eso qué?

Rufus parpadeó, atónito– Tu… tu pelo cambió de color…

Teddy suspiró– Ah… sí… bueno… verás, soy… soy metamorfomago.

El niño se quedó mirando a Ted con expresión de sorpresa. Éste creyó que Rufus se iría muy lejos llamándole raro y no se volvería a acercar a él. Sin embargo, Rufus sonrió y exclamó– ¡Genial! ¡Siempre quise conocer un metamorfomago! ¿Qué se siente serlo? ¿Puedes cambiar la altura, el pelo, los ojos?

Teddy sonrió– Sí, puedo cambiar gran parte de mi aspecto.

–Vamos a ver, ¿puedes dejar tu pelo de varios colores?

–Sí –respondió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cabello cambió, y pasó de ser negro a amarillo y negro– También puedo cambiar la forma de mi nariz –Se concentró, e hizo que su nariz pasase a ser un hocico de perro, e inmediatamente cambió, hasta hacerla parecer a una nariz de pato.

Rufus se reía a carcajadas, sosteniéndose el estómago– Eso es realmente genial. Me gustaría ser metamorfomago, sería muy divertido, ¿puedo aprender a serlo?

Teddy se encogió de hombros– Me gustaría enseñarte –respondió, volviendo a su nariz normal–, pero tendrías que aprender de la forma más dura, _los metamorfomagos no se hacen, sino que nacen_.**

–Eres un suertudo –murmuró Rufus, mientras elegían un lugar en los invernaderos. Teddy pudo ver que Tamara se encontraba en la mesa delante suyo, junto a la otra niña con anteojos. Ambas llevaban el escudo de Ravenclaw prendido en su túnica negra.

Teddy le tocó el hombro y Tamara se dio vuelta– ¡Hola, Ted! –saludó– En la cena te ví mucho más animado. Ella es Josephine***.

Rufus se presentó y los cuatro se reunieron en grupo. Teddy no podía esperar a tener un momento libre para mandarle una carta a su padrino Harry, para contarle que había quedado en Hufflepuff, y que ahora tenía tres amigos. Se la pasó toda la clase de Herbología sonriendo, escribiendo en su mente la carta para Harry. También intentó recordar todo lo que la profesora le decía, para después poder enseñárselo a Victoire.

Se la pasó charlando con sus nuevos amigos, y riendo mientras regaban las plantitas que la profesora Sprout les había dado.

Su tía Ginny tenía razón: Hogwarts es el mejor lugar del mundo.

* * *

 **Hola :)**

 ***Todos saben que Neville, por lo menos según el epílogo de JK, es profesor de Herbología. Yo decidí dejar un poquito más de tiempo a Pomona Sprout como profesora, además porque no sabría a quién poner como jefe de Hufflepuff si no está ella.**

 ****La frase "** ** _los metamorfomagos no se hacen, sino nacen_** **", la dijo Thonks, en el quinto libro, a Harry, cuando va a buscarlo junto a otros aurores a la casa de los Dursley para llevarlo a Grimmauld Place. Me pareció bonito hacer que su propio hijo lo dijera.**

 *****Josephine Prietto: otra OC. Me parece que no hay muchos personajes reales para la tercera generación, por lo que va a estar lleno de personajes míos. Al igual que a Tamara y a Rufus (aunque de éste se sepa un poco) se la irá conociendo más durante los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Para el próximo capítulo tengo en mente: las siguientes clases, una pelea con algún que otro alumno (muejeje) y las cartas para Harry y Victoire. Quizás, no estoy segura. Espero que les guste :)**

 **Y, por cierto, los reviews no muerden… sólo lo comentaba xD**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	6. 6 Cartas y Peleas

**Éste capítulo va también para Good Cat, que agregó la historia a favoritos, y la sigue :)**

* * *

 _Victoire:_

 _¡Hogwarts es genial! Tal como nos contó tía Hermione, el techo del Gran Salón (que por cierto es enorme) es como el cielo. Hay muchísimas escaleras, pasillos y pasadizos, ya me perdí una o dos veces._

 _Estabas muy equivocada cuando dijiste que yo acabaría en Gryffindor: estoy en Hufflepuff, ahora soy un tejón. Ojalá cuando llegues también estés en esta casa. La sala común está en el mismo pasillo que las cocinas, hay que golpear unos barriles y se abre la puerta. La sala es genial, está decorada con plantas, unas tararean y otras te hacen cosquillas cuando pasas cerca.*_

 _Hice unos pocos amigos: un chico llamado Rufus que también está en Hufflepuff, y dos chicas: Tamara y Josephine, pero ellas están en Ravenclaw. En algún momento te los presentaré y verás que son muy simpáticos._

 _Las clases me agradan, sobre todo transformaciones, fui el primero que pudo transformar un alfiler en un botón, pero cuando quise volver a intentarlo con otro alfiler, salió algo rarísimo, parecido a una araña: un botón con muchas patas puntiagudas._

 _Ojalá pasen rápido los dos años que faltan para que entres en Hogwarts, estoy seguro que sería mucho más divertido contigo aquí._

 _Saluda a los tíos y a tus hermanos de mi parte._

 _Teddy._

Victoire terminó de leer la carta y la escondió bajo la almohada. Se sentó en su cama y trató de imaginar el castillo lleno de alumnos y con fantasmas pasando entre las paredes. Sonrió y se quedó dormida, pensando en lo que haría en Hogwarts con Teddy, y quizás con sus amigos.

– ¡Ted Lupin!

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que gritarte para que me pases la mermelada?

Teddy le alcanzó el frasco a Rufus y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su mano. Los ojos se le cerraban y no podía evitar bostezar de vez en cuando. Por la noche se había quedado despierto escribiendo la carta para Victoire y para su padrino, y al día siguiente se había levantado unos minutos antes de lo normal para llevar la carta a la lechucería y dárselas a su lechuza _Constantine_. Luego había corrido hasta el Gran Salón, donde Rufus ya estaba comiendo.

– ¿Sigues pensando en la chica especial?

–No es de tu incumbencia lo que esté pensando. Y no, no estoy pensando en ninguna chica –añadió, al ver que Rufus estaba a punto de abrir la boca.

Rufus rió y se levantó de la mesa– Vamos, tenemos que ir a Pociones.

– ¿Todavía sigues queriendo hacer explotar algo?

–Por supuesto –respondió, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos entraron en el aula, en cuya puerta había un cartelito (que parecía ser tan viejo como el castillo) con la palabra "Clase de pociones". Allí dentro se encontraban unos pocos alumnos de primero, en su mayoría Ravenclaws. Teddy pudo divisar a dos niñas de cabello oscuro, una de ella con anteojos, a las que consideraba sus mejores amigas (luego de Victoire, claro). Las saludó con la mano y se acercó a ellas.

Tamara intentaba hacer el nudo de su corbata de color azul y con líneas en bronce, pero apenas comenzaba a hacerlo, y tenía que rehacerlo otra vez. Josephine la observaba con expresión divertida. Cada tanto los anteojos se le deslizaban a la punta de la nariz y volvía a colocárselos en su lugar.

–Nunca fui buena con las corbatas –murmuró Tamara– Dejen de reírse de mí y ayúdenme.

Teddy se acercó a la niña e hizo el nudo correctamente. Era unos centímetros más alto que ella, y podía ver perfectamente su coronilla. Tamara miró a Josephine y se rio. Teddy vio sus dientes blancos. Tenía la paleta de la derecha un poco superpuesta a la de la izquierda, pero eso no la hacía menos bonita.

El profesor carraspeó y la clase se acomodó en sus asientos. Josephine obligó a Tamara a sentarse junto a ella en la primera fila, y Rufus y Teddy se sentaron justo detrás de ellas.

–Buenas tardes alumnos –saludó el profesor con aspecto de morsa– Soy el profesor Slughorn, y yo les impartiré su clase de pociones…

Rufus sonrió de manera maliciosa, como si estuviera a punto de hacer alguna travesura**. Teddy lo miró con algo de miedo. Sospechaba que cuando Rufus fuese un poco más grande, no tardaría nada en hacer explotar todo Hogwarts.

–… Se debe tener mucho cuidado al medir y cortar los ingredientes, ya que pueden causar una reacción que, en palabras simples, les explote en la cara.

"La primera poción que aprenderán a cocinar será una muy simple: una cura para los forúnculos. Supongo que cuentan ya con su material de trabajo, y si les falta algún ingrediente pueden buscar en aquél armario del fondo; tienen aquí las indicaciones –hizo un movimiento de la varita y en el pizarrón comenzaron a escribirse unas palabras– y llevan sus calderos. Están listos para prepararlas. Adelante.

Rufus pateó la silla de Josephine, que se encontraba justo delante suyo– Hey, Josep, ¿tienes ganas de explotar calderos conmigo?

–No –respondió ella, cortante, mientras medía los ingredientes.

Teddy sonrió– Déjalas hacer su trabajo. Yo te ayudaré a hacerlo, pero tienes que prometerme que no me echarás la culpa luego.

Rufus guineó un ojo– Sólo mira y aprende.

Teddy no despegó la mirada del caldero de su amigo. Éste trataba de seguir las indicaciones pero "¡oh, sorpresa!" cada uno o dos pasos se olvidaba de agregar un ingrediente, o agregaba una o dos cucharadas de más.

–Vamos a ver… –murmuró Teddy, mirando el pizarrón por sobre las cabezas de sus compañeras de Ravenclaw– cuatro partes de… –miró sus ingredientes y recogió el que debía utilizar– Muy bien… uno… dos… tres… cuatro…

La explosión le manchó el rostro, el de Rufus y a otro niño que se encontraba a su lado. La poción, al explotar, roció las espaldas de Tamara y de Josephine. Teddy y su mejor amigo se miraron. Rufus estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

– ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

El profesor Slughorn se acercó a los cinco alumnos que tenían restos de algo verde en el pelo y en el rostro e hizo un movimiento con la varita, limpiando así las mesas y a los niños.

–Siento decirle, Lupin, que la clase está a punto de acabar, y no podrá rehacer su poción. Pero no se preocupe, la próxima clase tendrá la posibilidad de subir la nota –se oyó un timbre–. Al resto de los alumnos, guarden una muestra de sus pociones en los tubos de ensayo y acérquenlos a mi escritorio, luego laven sus calderos y pueden retirarse. Nos vemos la próxima clase, deberán leer el prólogo del libro de pociones.

Teddy ayudó a Rufus a poner una pasta anaranjada en el tubo y luego fue a lavar su caldero. Un niño de Ravenclaw al que la poción había manchado, con aspecto ermitaño y bastante más alto que Teddy, se acercó a él y lo miró con expresión enfurecida.

–Lo has hecho a propósito –dijo el Ravenclaw–, yo ví cómo tú y tu amigo hacían mal las pociones a propósito, no te creas que vas a salvarte –y se fue rápidamente.

Ted no sabía qué contestar. Por nada del mundo mandaría al frente a Rufus, diciendo que había sido de él la idea de hacer explosiones, porque además de ser su mejor amigo, era una actitud cobarde y para nada decente. Sin embargo, no quería recibir una paliza por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa. Él se había esmerado en su poción, pero al parecer algo había salido mal.

Suspiró mientras se dirigía a la puerta del aula, esperando a sus amigos. Harry ya se lo había dicho: nada es perfecto, ni si quiera Hogwarts, allí podría encontrar amigos y amigas, pero siempre encontraría un enemigo. Trató de no pensar en ello mientras se dirigía al aula de transformaciones, con Rufus a su lado riéndose sobre la clase.

* * *

 ***La forma para entrar en la sala común de Hufflepuff puede leerse en la información de la casa en Pottermore.**

 ****El apellido de Rufus es Aufgabe, que en alemán significa "problema", yo tomé esa palabra porque a Rufus le gusta hacer travesuras y meterse en problemas…**

 **Holis :)**

 **Perdón por no haberlo subido este Lunes, pero estuve muy ocupada. Espero que no se hayan enojado por subirlo un martes... Se aceptan Crucios cortos pero no Avadas xD  
**

 **Éste capítulo me quedó mucho más largo de lo que creí. Es decir, en mi mente pasaban más cosas. El capítulo llegaba hasta la siguiente clase y la pelea, pero así no lo veo muy mal.**

 **El nuevo niño no lo tengo muy elaborado todavía, sólo se sabe que le gusta pelear un poquito, pero también es inteligente porque quedó en Ravenclaw.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	7. 7 Buscando soluciones

**Perdón si en el capítulo pasado hubo algún error, pero estaba en una computadora prestada y lejos de mi casa, y no pude revisarlo.**

* * *

–Vamos, Ted, no te hará nada –dijo Tamara–, sólo no le hables y ya está.

–Si quieres puedo cambiarte de lugar, te sentarás un poquito más lejos de él –murmuró Rufus.

Josephine soltó una risita– Se supone que queremos que no le haga nada a Ted y que se olvide de esto, no que se enoje más. Estoy segura de que harás explotar un caldero más rápido de lo que digo "pociones".

Rufus frunció el ceño. Sus cejas rubias se juntaron, y él miró a Josephine con enojo en sus ojos azules– Gracias.

– ¿Quieres que yo me siente contigo? –propuso Tamara, mientras entraban en el aula–, le cambio el lugar a Rufus y te ayudo a ver que la poción esté correctamente hecha.

– ¡No! –exclamaron Josephine y Rufus.

– ¿por qué no te sientas tú con él? Yo ayudaré a Ted –dijo Josephine.

Teddy rió, por la reacción de sus amigos– Muy bien, si a ti no te molesta sentarte con él, Josep se sentará conmigo. Podrán ayudarme a seguir las instrucciones bien y ellos no tendrán que matarse –señaló a Rufus y a Josephine, que en ese momento estaba limpiándose los anteojos.

La niña asintió mientras llegaba el resto de los alumnos. Rufus colocó la mochila debajo de la mesa, en el lugar de su compañera que se sentaría con Ted. Josephine (o como habían comenzado a llamarla, Josep) se cambió de lugar y se sentó junto al metamorfomago. Separado por el pasillo se encontraba aquel niño de Ravenclaw con cara de malhumorado.

El profesor Slughorn, con una sonrisa en el rostro, explicó en lo que consistiría la clase de hoy. Deberían hacer otra poción como la anterior, para corregir los errores que habían tenido. Le entregó a cada uno una hoja de papel con las posibles razones por las que su poción había salido mal, a excepción de Tamara, que la había hecho perfectamente, y ella podía ayudar a su compañero a hacerla bien.

–Y esta vez no te hagas el idiota –murmuró Tamara, girándose para hacer la poción con Rufus. Éste negó con la cabeza, e hizo un gesto militar.

– _Ja, mein general_ *.

Josephine bufó y comenzó a preparar la poción nuevamente.

–Asegúrate de no echar algún ingrediente de más y verifica no poner tan alto el fuego. Quizás fue eso lo que hizo que explote esa vez. –dijo Josephine.

Teddy hizo una mueca– Voy a intentarlo.

Durante los primeros tres cuartos de hora la clase transcurrió normalmente. Slughorn se paseó por entre las mesas, ayudando a los estudiantes a medir los ingredientes, a regular el fuego y ayudarlos cuando se equivocaban.

Por el momento, ninguna poción había explotado. Tamara ayudaba a Rufus, Josephine y Teddy realizaban con tranquilidad su tarea, y el niño con expresión de malhumorado no había dicho nada por el momento.

Josephine se acomodó los anteojos para poder ver mejor– ¡Rufus! –susurró–, no puedo ver, baja un poco la cabeza.

El niño obedeció, mientras Josephine estiraba el cuello para ver las indicaciones. Cuando por fín pudo leer el punto seis de la preparación, se sentó y estiró la mano para tomar su balanza, con el fin de pesar los ingredientes.

– ¡Ay, no! –exclamó Josephine, mientras sentía como el líquido azul empapaba su rostro. Lentamente giró la cabeza y miró a su compañero, quién también tenía la cara manchada de azul. Ambos se miraron con frustración, y a continuación giraron la cabeza hacia su derecha, para observar al niño malhumorado. Éste tenía manchas azules en la túnica y en el cabello.

Josephine cruzó una mirada con el niño– Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerlo.

El niño sonrió– No te preocupes, a todos puede pasarnos alguna vez.

Teddy abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Excelente! Ese Ravenclaw quería asesinarlo por, sin querer, explotar una poción, ¡y a Josep le decía que no se preocupara! Muy en su interior agradeció igualmente a su amiga por ser una chica. Pensó que el muchacho intentaba mostrarse desinteresado por un "pequeño problema" que lo había dejado como el pelo de Teddy, para poder conquistar a Josep.

El profesor Slughorn se acercó a quienes habían sido rociados, meneando la cabeza y murmurando algo por lo bajo. Hizo un hechizo para quitarles los restos de poción del cabello de los alumnos y comenzó a hablar.

–Creo que la señorita Prietto no tiene mucha habilidad para las pociones. Puede pedirle ayuda a alguno de sus compañeros para la próxima clase. El alumno Peeveman**, por lo que demostró la clase pasada tiene una buena mano para esta asignatura.

Peeveman, el niño malhumorado sonrió a Josephine, mientras se levantaban para lavar los calderos, al fondo del salón de clases.

–Has tenido suerte –le susurró Teddy, mientras colocaba las manos bajo el chorro de agua helada antes de comenzar a lavar su caldero–. Creo que le gustas, si no, no se habría comportado así contigo.

Josephine se sonrojó– No digas eso, no creo que le guste. Simplemente… no… si… Nos vemos luego –dijo al fin, para irse rápidamente hacia donde estaba Tamara esperándola para dirigirse a su próxima clase.

Rufus inmediatamente ocupó el lugar donde había estado la niña unos segundos antes– ¡Ted! ¡Estás vivo!

Teddy frunció el ceño mientras salían del aula, y le contó la reacción de Peeveman– No lo entiendo –finalizó, mientras subían una escalera, para dirigirse a la clase de Encantamientos.

–Esa es una de las tantas cosas que nunca comprenderemos de la vida, Ted –respondió Rufus, con su habitual sonrisa–. Preocúpate por el aquí y ahora, tu destino, tu camino, el karma y esas cosas en las que cree mi prima. ¿Ya te he dicho lo loca que está, no?

–No –suspiró Teddy–. Creo que tengo bastante suerte, por lo menos por ahora. Ese Peeveman ya no va a pegarme, pude terminar de hacer una poción como Merlín manda, y el profesor Flitwick nos prometió que en esta clase íbamos a…

Un ruido extraño, como de vidrio al romperse lo interrumpió. Rufus y Ted se miraron, antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

–Nunca digas que tengas suerte, vas a empeorarlo.

– Me di cuenta –dijo Teddy– ¿crees que deberíamos ver que pasa?

Oyeron una risa seguida de un sollozo. Ted sintió cómo la rabia lo inundaba por dentro. Odiaba a aquellos chicos que se aprovechaban de los pequeños, haciéndolos llorar. Frunció el ceño y tomó a Rufus por la manga de la túnica, llevándolo hacia el origen del ruido.

–Súper Ted al rescate –murmuró Rufus.

* * *

 **Hola nuevamente.**

 ***** ** _Ja mein general_** **: 'Sí, mi general', en alemán.**

 ****Peeveman: hombre enojado, irritado. Estuve mucho tiempo para encontrarle un apellido al pobre malhumorado.**

 **No hay mucho para decir, a menos que quieran que cantemos "somos uno" tomados de las manos con flores en el pelo. *hace aparecer varias coronas de flores y las tira al público***

 **Nah, siendo seria (algo raro en mí), hoy sólo les digo que espero que les haya gustado. Y si no les gustó… *saca una escopeta***

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


End file.
